Blood Doesn't Count
by Lord of Lilacs
Summary: Firestar had had his doubts about Bramblepaw, but now, he felt quite assured about his apprentice's loyalty.


Firestar thought Bramblepaw a bit too sharp for his age. He questioned his mentor often, whether it be about his training techniques or his other decisions. However, he was proud of his apprentice, despite his shocking resemblance to his father, and Firestar made sure to state his pride often, afraid to think that Bramblepaw thought he should have to compensate.

It was for this reason that he was surprised when Bramblepaw cornered him again, hardly a moon after the battle with BloodClan. Firestar had been sitting at the edge of the forest near Twolegplace, half-concealed in a bush, though his flame-coloured fur stood out against it anyways, and he hadn't even heard his apprentice come to sit with him until he felt fur brush his and a familiar scent reach his nose.

Without looking down, he said, "It's late, Bramblepaw. You should be asleep in your den and resting for training tomorrow."

Not missing a beat, his apprentice replied, "I wanted to talk with you now."

Firestar fell silent for a few moments, taking in a deep breath. "If this is about your father again-"

"And if it is?" He felt Bramblepaw's tail lash. After a moment, the tabby's defensive tone faded, and he spoke again, quieter. "I'm sorry, Firestar." He sounded genuinely ashamed that he had lost his temper.

"It's alright." Well, it wasn't. However, Firestar knew how touchy the subject was with Bramblepaw, and he would not punish him for snapping. "What is it this time?"

Bramblepaw shuffled, and Firestar risked a glance down at him. He was staring at his paws, not fixing him with a hard amber gaze like he usually would, and Firestar found himself genuinely concerned. He curled his tail around the young cat, hoping it would offer comfort. As if roused by the action, Bramblepaw spoke. "I'm afraid to end up like Tigerstar."

Firestar flicked his ear, green eyes wide for a moment, before he shifted a bit. "Just because you look like your father doesn't mean you will turn out like him. I've told you as much in the past. Do you still not believe me?"

Once again, Bramblepaw surprised him. "Do you believe you?"

It was an uncomfortable question. He had posed a similar one to Firestar in the past and he was no more sure about the answer now than he had been then.

However, Firestar cleared his throat somewhat, and answered rather quietly. "Of course I do. Any doubts I may have had in the past are gone now. You are a brave young cat and I trust in you."

Bramblepaw seemed to bristle with disbelief for a moment, staring down Firestar with those bright amber eyes, so fierce like his father's, before he seemed to deflate a little, either satisfied or simply having run out of his anger. "Some of the cats don't trust me," he said offhandedly, turning his head away towards the ground. "A lot of them, I think."

"Well, then that's foolish of them," Firestar stated in rebuttal. "You're a loyal cat, and you've proved that much. Tigerstar's past will not shape your future. That's in the paws of StarClan, and also in your own. Take care in your own actions, Bramblepaw. They will shape what other cats think of you, eventually."

Bramblepaw still looked a little skeptical, and Firestar continued. "I would know. I was a kittypet, and look at me now. Maybe your life won't go the same way, but if you stay loyal to your clan and fight for it tooth and claw, no cat will think of you as your father."

Finally, Bramblepaw caved, and he nodded. "Thank you, Firestar. I'll do my best to stay loyal and true to the clan." He rose to his paws, brushing up against Firestar briefly, and then padding away.

Firestar watched for a few moments, before calling after him, "Get some sleep! Just because I kept you with this talk doesn't mean I would work you tomorrow." He watched as Bramblepaw flicked his tail in acknowledgment, and then disappeared into the bushes.

He watched the area for a long time after his apprentice left, and then eventually sighed deeply, looking away to stare out at twolegplace, his thoughts muddled with musings on Tigerstar's son.


End file.
